fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Viasat Crime (2005-2020)
Not to be confused with the real-life Nordic television channel of the same name now known as Viasat Nature. 'Viasat Crime '''was a television channel broadcasting crime movies and series owned by Viasat Crime International Group, which WarnerMedia purchased Viasat Crime since 2012. History As HBO (1987-1998) Viasat Crime was launched on 5 April 1987 as HBO, broadcasting criminal stories and dramas series, The channel has it's own regional channels and are different versions. As TV6 Action World (1998-2000) On 2 February 1998 HBO was rebranded to TV6 Action World and it begun to broadcasting action movies and series. As TV6 Action (2000-2002) On 12 February 2000, TV6 Action World was rebranded to TV6 Action, TV6 Action became more popular than TV6 Nature and the fastest-growing channel in the world. As Viasat Action (2002-2005) In 2002, TV6 Action was rebranded to Viasat Action, the popularity of the channel still increases, and the channel is now one of the most popular channel in the world. As Viasat Crime (2005-2020) On 1 October 2005, Viasat Action was rebranded to Viasat Crime and starts to broadcasting criminal shows and films, the channel is now ranked number one in the world. From 28 December 2011 to 30 December 2011, Adult Swim programmes were aired on Viasat Crime at 9:00pm, they include Robot Chicken, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Venture Bros, Space Ghost: Coast To Coast, 12 oz. Mouse, Sealab 2021, Frisky Dingo and NTSF:SD:SUV::. On 1 June 2012, Turner Broadcasting System purchased Viasat Crime. On 14 January 2020, the channel ceased broadcasting, after which the channel space created in 1987 by HBO ceased to exist. Logos HBO_logo.svg|1987 to 1998 TV6_Action_World_logo_1998.png|1998 - 2000 TV6_Action.png|2000 - 2002 Viasataction2002.png|2002 - 2005 Viasat_Crime.png|2005 - 2010 Viasat_Crime_2010.png|2010 - 2014 Viasat_Crime_2014.png|2014 - 2017 ViasatCrimeLogo2017.png|2017 - 2020 Gallery HBOIdent.jpg|Viasat HBO - Main Ident (1987) TV6ActionWorldIdent.png|TV6 Action World - Main Ident (1998) ViasatCrimeNext2010.png|Viasat Crime - Next Template (2010-2014) AdultSwimPromoOnViasatCrime.png|Adult Swim Promo (December 2011) ViasatCrimePlusCommerical2017.png|Viasat Crime Plus - Commercial (2017) ViasatCrimeIdent2017HaeinKim.png|Viasat Crime Ident (May 3, 2017) ViasatCrimeIdent2019Glide.png|Viasat Crime Ident - Glide (May 24, 2019) ViasatCrimeIdent2018VR.png|Viasat Crime Ident - Virtual Reality (November 18, 2018) Programming ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Viasat Crime Viasat Crime formerly broadcasted crime movies and series but then it started broadcasting programs from various genres such as Silent Witness, The Talk, The Kelly Clarkson Show and Unikitty, ''and it also broadcasted Adult Swim programmes such as ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Rick and Morty, The Eric and Andre Show and Mr Pickles, ''Viasat Crime aired Adult Swim programmes in 2011 until Viasat was forced to pull the shows, but the programmes retured in 2016. Viasat Crime also broadcasted news shows such as 48 Hours, Entertainment Tonight and Squawk Box. International ''Main articles: List of international Viasat Crime channels, Viasat Crime World Category:Fictional television networks Category:Fictional television network Category:TV Channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1987 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1987 Category:1987 Category:Viasat Crime International Group Category:WarnerMedia Category:Time Warner Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2020